Talk:Epic Fanon Project: Crash Into Me
I see IruAnko THANK YOU!!! *hugs* --Mewshuji 01:38, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ... but not ShuHina... ShuHina is established in this wiki, I thought...?--Mewshuji 01:44, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ShuHina? Pardon? ShuHina? --Cyberweasel89 03:17, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Kohaku Nara would my Kohaku Nara be allowed? --Seireitou 03:24, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry. I already have a Nara. And I even plan on making her an official character. You might be able to use him for the RP, though. I'll have to do some extensive research into your character. --Cyberweasel89 05:25, 30 January 2009 (UTC) No one? Is no one interested? You don't even have to make a character. Just pitch some ideas. Anything! Really! --Cyberweasel89 16:05, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Actually... ... I have a few ideas for a lot of these pairings... I'll submit them... on one condition... Tell me if it would it be at all possible to let Shuji at least be the godfather of Hinata's kids? *puppy dog eyes* --Mewshuji 19:57, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ... on second thought... I'm not THAT mean... I'll give you the ideas later today. ^__^ --Mewshuji 18:42, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ... oops... I'm a bit late, aren't I? Gee, it'd be a lot easier to give you my ideas if Ihad a different way to contact you. *shrugs* Anyway, I promise I'll have Iruka and Anko's bouncing baby progeny up by today... see if she's what you're lookin' for, oki? ^_^ --Mewshuji 16:48, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Suggestion for a backstory to IruAnko? "Around the start of the timeskip, Anko and Kakashi started going out. Anko made the first move, capturing Kakashi using a combination of pheromones and explosive tags. They fell in love after several dates together. Kakashi and Anko continued to have a successful relationship, with Anko, more or less, being the man in it. Kakashi went along with whatever she said, content that she was happy. Just before Pain attacked Konoha, Anko and Shuji were dispatched on a mission. This, by coincidence, protected them from Pain's ultimate attack. When Anko returned to the village, a day after Pain had left, she found it had been completely demolished. She was devastated when she found out Kakashi was dead. She mourned for days in her house, which was just outside of Shinra Tensei's reach. Shuji and Aniki could not convince her out of this sadness, caused by the first person she had felt a deep devotion to since Orochimaru. Iruka stopped over one day, to comfort Anko. His words touched her. They went out for drinks, and got rather plastered. One thing lead to another, and they found each other in the same bedroom in a hotel the next day. However, Anko found out that she had conceived a child from this little one-night stand. She did not want to get an abortion, but felt she could not take care of a child, at least on her own. Iruka offered to help her, and she accepted. Due to hanging out a lot, she grew soft for Iruka. She started to love him, and he started to love her. After their child, named Kyandi Mitarashi Umino, was born, Shuji and Aniki moved out and became roomates, while Iruka moved in with Anko. It isn't known if they ever got married, but it is said their love was so great it didn't really matter." Sound good? *will give you Kyandi's prof. in a bit* Ooops, forgot to sign... --Mewshuji 03:43, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Reason You know, maybe the reason why no-one comes to this is because you two are so strict, lighten up, A fanon is about people coming here to have fun with their ideas, not have stupid limits on their creativity. Yes, im a godmod but many great ideas follow a godmod, so, if you want people here, you might want to stop all the damn rules and restrictions And you, Mewshuji wiht your stupid "Good articles category". This fanon isnt for President Obama, not for Bill Gates, not even for Kishimoto, its for us, to talk with others and have fun. Every article here is a winner and sham eon your for trying to create a barrier like that --Seireitou 03:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ... by in a bit... I mean now... Yyyyeeeeeaaaaash..... <_< >_> ^^;; --Mewshuji 13:30, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Kyandi Mitarashi Umino *Gender: Female *Age: 16 *Description: The daughter of Iruka and Anko, Kyandi became a chuunin at the age of 12, before her two younger squadmates, Ji Zhen and Shini Aburame. Her sensei is Hana Inuzuka, who taught her how to use Tunneling Fang, and her parents taught her some of their own jutsu. Kyandi looks like a teenage version of Anko, except she has her father's brown hair. She alternates between two outfits- one being a pink kimono with a short-cut dress. The other has a black shirt, white shorts, and a green chuunin vest. She is tomboyish and boisterous like her mother, but like her father she is intelligent and friendly. Her favorite food is spicy shrimp ramen, and her birthday is June 14. In addition, Hana helped here train a snake. This snake, named Hebisa, acts much like an Inuzuka's dog towards her, and assists her in battle. Together, they can use Snake Tunnel, a combo attack. Kyandi first uses Tunneling Fang, and Hebisa jumps into the attack from behind. As Kyandi rams into the opponent, Hebisa latches onto the enemy, giving them a venomous bite. *Missions Completed: D: 129 C: 18 B: 1 A: 1 S: 0 *Jutsu: Striking Shadow Snakes, Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu, Dolphin Kick, Ninja Art: Barrier Perimeter, Tunneling Fang, Snake Tunnel *Main Article: Kyandi Mitarashi Umino